Food Honor Naruto
by MircThomas19
Summary: With life and the Chunin Exam Finals weighting down on Naruto Uzumaki, he tried to take a walk in the same forest where his team was attacked and nearly killed. There, he may uncover what he may need, what he already had that will lead to even more. NaruHina Short Sakura Bashing Sasuke Bashing
1. Find The Vanishing Cuisine!

Food Honor Naruto

Find The Vanishing Cuisine! Witness the Power of Food Honor!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

There is a legend, forgotten in the passages of time. It was said that deep in an ever expanding forest that is there and yet not there at the same time. It could only be found in the direction of a certain dish, of which the name and recipe was forgotten too, only made a certain chef that no longer exists. In this temple deep in the mysterious and dangerous forest that was once known as the Lost Woods, a scared art of combat and practice of etiquette that was said to bring out the true potential of ingredients and the people who eat them.

Right now that age of ingredients and wonders that can be found nearby has been over for quite the while. Now, only the age of Shinobi and Ninjutsu exists in this world. But that is all going to change and it will be done by a single boy; a boy who lived the harshness of empty hatred and lies all his life. His life seemed to be only in the direction of loneliness and hate but what he doesn't know was what still lies in this world and that his incredible luck will finally grant him something that will redefine what it means to enjoy life.

Right now, in a forest closed off by wired fences all with warning signs forbidding anyone from entering based on dangerous creatures and plant life, a boy who seemed to be down on his life had entered the forest anyways. He seemed to be thirteen but his height never agreed with that; other than the black shorts, the simple sandals and the headband on his forehead with the symbol of a leaf as well as Sun blond hair and ocean blue eyes, he wore a very hideous orange colored jumpsuit which screamed in bright neon colors 'Come and kill me!' That was terrible for a young man who wanted to become a Shinobi and yet that wasn't the problem for this ninja in training; despite the bright colors, he was able to enter into even the places with the tightest security or something that everyone sees every single day.

"It is just not fair!" He shouted not even caring who was listening, beast or plant. "Why is that Sasuke-Teme always gets the training while I always fend for myself? Kakashi-Teme always said we were a team and I thought we were." Now this boy had a sadder tone to his voice. "If that is what a team really is, then I should have been smarter and started to train on my own from the very start." He was Naruto Uzumaki, known as the 'Demon Brat' by the public and the 'Dobe' by his peers.

"Why? Why is that I have to live through this hell? He said that good things will come if I just endure but…" Naruto just stopped as it hurt all over again to even remember all those days of being glared at, being hunted, being molested by all those adults who had to suffer a lot of grief on the day he was born and they always blamed Naruto for it. The children were taught to lie that Naruto was not a human but a demon who only wants to be friend in order to kill them and as a result, Naruto was bullied by every single child his age or older. And yet while Naruto was walking in the forest, heavily reflecting, he didn't realize that something did hear him but not the most likely thing that will come to Naruto's mind.

When Naruto finally looked up, he saw something that he never saw in this forest before. It was a huge restaurant of a style that he had never seen before. But Naruto recognized that it was made mostly out of wood at supposedly an entrance with various other buildings in the opening once Naruto had noticed that the trees had begun to part. He then smelled food coming from the wooden building, verifying that both it was a restaurant and that Naruto was hungry since his stomach growled.

Naruto then decided to try it out even though he barely brought any money along. He didn't want to go back to the village to get more money since it will be disrespectful to whoever went all this trouble to place this restaurant in the middle of a forest like this. Naruto swallowed his lump in nervousness since he was always rejected by any other restaurant in the village he tried to eat at even when he had more than enough money; so he managed to settle himself and entered the building to see that it was like more ornate Japanese places compete with a place to leave your sandals in other to not trend dirt on the floors. There was something there too but to Naruto it was more like some _one_.

"Welcome. To the Disappearing Cuisine. We are pleased that you have arrived to our restaurant." Naruto saw a person bowing to him who wore full body clothing with an apron over a thick jack and pants although the former had a striped arm band on each forearm. There was a bandanna with a sign of a nugget that had a bar over it. Finally, it seemed that this person had a mask covering the face from the nose down; only the eyes and eyebrows were visible through all that thick clothing despite that it was one of the hottest times of the year.

"My name is Chiru and I am the head chef of this restaurant. It is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto then heard this person speak other more and thought it was the sound of a woman even through the mask like his teach wears. He then realized that he hadn't spoken a word back since Naruto wasn't used to this behavior towards him; they always see him and tell Naruto to scram and never return to the restaurant, every time.

"Thank you but I just came across this place and I was hungry. I don't have much money so can I please see the menu and the price for the food? I promise that I won't run you into debt." Naruto tried to speak the words he had hoped will allow him to stay; no one could see that because he didn't want any pity from anyone because there is barely anything that hurts more than empty or false pity. And yet he only heard a chuckle or more like a giggle that only a woman can make.

"That was so adorable, we never charge any customer of anything once they find themselves standing in this establishment. Right this way." Naruto couldn't believe that he went through all that for nothing; this 'Chiru' character was never going to reject him anyways which was still alien to Naruto.

Naruto was led deeper into the building until he remembered on how there were a pair of sandals that were there when he just entered the restaurant. That meant this place already had a customer before Naruto arrived and he saw that same one. It seemed to an old man with the weirdest hair style Naruto ever seen with clothes that didn't compliment him at all but he never let it to be heard outside his head for respectful reasons. And speaking of respectful, that was to be the opposite of what Naruto could say for his manners; eating loudly and without shame and once or twice, will rudely shout for more food even though he was still eating plenty on his table already.

Naruto didn't get the chance to ask about this place when he was led to a spare table where he awaited a meal prepared for him. After a short moment, Chiru returned but with another staff member that more short and stubby like a man who hadn't exercised in a while, letting all that fat to be shown. "Thanks for waiting and we will present the first serving of out ten star food."

Naruto was confused as to what 'ten star' meant until that second staff member settled a plate with a sake bottle along with some kind of stone. "Like Chiru said, we will start with the sake from a Kelp Stone." Apparently his name was Chirin and unlike Chiru, he was more rude and inconsiderate to the customers. Naruto was reluctant as he saw people getting drunk off of sake and looking for someone to beat to a pulp. "Well? Try it!" Naruto flinched at the tone of Chirin and ignored Chiru scolding the latter.

Naruto picked up the cup with the sake gently and drank it only to feel a little dizzy, like he was being levitated off the ground even though he could still feel the mat under his legs. Naruto thought that was the sign of good sake and was about to drink even more when he felt like someone was telling him to be more slow so Naruto did. Pretty soon, Naruto had finished the bottle of sake while trying to get the dizzy and light headed feeling out of his system; he didn't notice on how surprised or shocked Chiru and Chirin seemed to be for some reason.

Still they continued and presented a dish called 'Sunshine Cheese' that was supposed to be as hard as a rock unless eaten under direct sunlight so Naruto was able to get a good view of the forest as he ate the cheese which wasn't bad at all. Next was a fruit under the name of 'Million Tomato' even though Naruto always thought that tomatoes were more like vegetables because he always a tomatoes in a dish made of pure vegetables; anyways, Naruto was extra careful to even hold the fragile Million Tomato and peel it while listening to some voice telling him where to peel next so Naruto was able to enjoy the taste of the rich juice from within. Another dish was a bowl of 'Star Rice' that until you blink, it will all be ruined so Naruto made sure he didn't until every single rice grain was eaten.

Chiru and Chirin seemed to be not believing that despite how fragile the ingredients were, Naruto was able to eat them all; there must something else to this. Naruto clapped his hands and said **"Gochisousama Deshita" (1)** before falling his back with a pleased look on his face that he was able to enjoy such great food unlike back in Konoha were he could only eat ramen or what he could find in the trash cans.

"He…he ate them all…just like with our first customer." Chirin said in disbelief that was twice as much as Chiru was showing for both Naruto and the mysterious customer who had begun to speak once he was finished with the food too.

"…long, long ago…" He paused for a short while, "In the natural world…" This was getting everyone on edge, "There was once an age where these fragile and delicate ingredients were the only ones to exist I've heard…" Naruto listened as he slowly drew closer to listen better. "It was an age where unless one show true etiquette towards food, they will starve to death."

The man then turned into Naruto's direction like he knew that the blond boy had joined his table. "You are a very lucky boy there, you have already gained the respect of the food so you were able to feast upon it. I will ask for you to learn under me."

Before anyone else could reply, Chiru spoke up "That is amazing. Is he who you were waiting for Master Chin?" Naruto couldn't believe that this rude customer was some of great respect and status like the Hokage back in his village. This man named Chin then got up and nodded,

"Yes. I will teach him everything I know about Food Honor as the Master of the Shokurin Temple and one of the world's Gourmet National Treasures." Naruto couldn't understand what this names meant but he was still excited on what these people have in store for him.

XXXXX

A month had passed and so it was time for the Chunin Exam Finals,

Every person in Konoha, Shinobi or Noble or Civilian, had arrived there to see their ninjas show off their village's power when it came to training future Shinobi. There were also ten competitors from when the Preliminaries a month earlier had left off in order for them to train. There was only one problem, only seven of these had arrived with the others wondering why they were three short.

"Where is that baka and Sasuke-kun? That stupid idiot is going to ruin Sasuke-kun's chance of getting the Chunin status he rightfully deserves!" Sakura Haruno was the one girl Naruto fell for her beauty but she was more interested in the King of Emos that Naruto despises since he was a jerk to him like everyone else who lives in the village.

"Sheesh Forehead, I know that Naruto is a baka but he is your teammate and he did manage to make it to the finals unlike the two of us. At least show some faith." Sakura turned to someone she had in great disgust; a girl who protected her from bullies because of her hair color and her extra-large forehead: Ino Yamanaka. They were the best of friends until Sasuke was in their eyes and they became rivals for his affections which never worked but they were persistent and always gotten violent over who gets to kiss his feet first for less.

"If Sasuke-kun loses what he deserves for being late than it will be that baka's fault because Sasuke is prefect that he can never be late on purpose!" Sakura always blamed Naruto for anything that went wrong for either her or 'her time with Sasuke' that never happened but she refused to believe that Sasuke was not interested in her.

"You are forgetting who your teacher is; he never even bothered training you for real so you will finally become a Kunoichi. I had to learn that the hard way from you teammate and now I am training for real." Ino retorted after hearing how Kakashi Hatake was infamous for being late even to his own funeral.

Before Sakura could yell back, a Shinobi who had a leftover dango needle in his mouth arrived into the battlefield. "Welcome everyone. My name is Genma Shiranui and I will be proctoring the Finals in the place of Hayate due to classified reasons. Now if no one else is coming, we can begin but with Naruto Uzumaki being late…"

"Not. Late." The Shinobi was interrupted by a voice that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. "You guys are just slow so I decided to take a little nap until you had to wake me up with your racket." Everyone turned to a figure in the shadows who yawned and emerged only to surprise everyone. It was the blond boy with whisker marks and blue eyes but was taller than what everyone barley remaindered with real Shinobi clothes and even a sword on his waist.

The women couldn't help but feel warm around the cheeks at the handsome hunk that appeared out of nowhere and for good reason because with the clothes covering his entire body, they could see that he had a clear and well-built figure in addition to his growth spurt. He then disappeared and reappeared on the battlefield looking a little impatient that the Finals hadn't started yet.

"Okay. If both Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki are ready…" Genma started and they both confirmed it so the match was degreed to begin like so, "Hajime!" Neji was still angry at Naruto for showing him off a month ago so the Hyuga charged at the blond who never budged an inch until Neji's hand, with chakra channeled at the very fingertips, was millimeters from his chest; that was when Naruto leaned back passed human limits in order to dodge the sure kill attack.

And yet at the same time, Naruto preformed a handstand and kicked Neji when the boy was least expecting it and the Hyuga Shinobi was sent flying far right into a wall that surrounded the battlefield. "Hmph. Lucky shot but your luck is about to run out because fate had already chosen me as the winner of this match."

"Then why are following fate? Are you lonely in bed and want someone to knock you off at night?" Naruto taunted and got Neji to go steaming red. "Besides who degreed that your father was to be killed in place of your uncle? Degreed that Kumogakure wanted to kidnap your cousin and want your uncle's head for that 'treachery'? I guess that Fate for both teams huh?"

"Shut up and die for insulting my revenge!" Neji charged again but this time, Naruto just simply dodged and he done this for ever strike that Neji uses again and again in order to land a hit on the blond. Everyone was wondering why Naruto was not counter striking like at the first time until Neji got showed signs of exhaustion but still tried to attack Naruto who managed to land a mean hit on one of Neji's rids judging from the sick sound of bones cracking.

But then, Naruto sensed something and moved out just in time to see Neji create a dome of visible energy that threaten to repel Naruto from the reaching Neji but the blond just smirked, "congratulations Neji, now the Hyuga Clan all angry with you for copying one of their own techniques without permission. Now everyone can use it because you managed to figure it out." Naruto maintained his smirk after seeing the look of shock and disbelief on Neji's face, "Being Hinata-chan's friend always has its pricks, you should try it too." Neji was now furious that Naruto had managed to humiliate him in front of everyone in the village but he never tried to strike at Naruto when he said, "Now that your last resort is shown, I will do the same because you had the nerve to do this so early in the game Neji."

When Naruto finished those words, he sprang into action and the result? Everyone just stopped in their tracks after seeing something so impossible even by Shinobi standards. It was like a miracle or the work of the devil but no one was sure anymore but they trusted their eyes too much to think that they were lying.

There…

Right in front of Neji and every other pair of eyes…

Naruto was eating the air like it was fruit or a leave from a tree branch!

End of Chapter 1

 ***Hello everyone! Thanks for the great reviews, favs and follows this entire month! I was just sleeping at night, hoping to think of something for a latest chapter to say thank you in a better way when I felt a brain spark that caused this story to be born. I was actually hoping to have Naruto use Food Honor since Naruto x Toriko crossovers are still pretty few compared to the other crossovers I have seen liked Naruto x Bleach or Naruto x Fairy Tail.**

 **Hope you like this story and I will try my best to keep making chapters since it is still pretty slow around here even after my latest college finals. Maybe that is because of Mother's day and my mom's birthday only a week after. I am taking a summer course in order to better use the summer besides playing video games all day; I am an adult so I need to better things to do.***

 **1\. Means 'thank you for the great meal'. It is a proper phrase to use after one is finished eating.**


	2. The Power of Food at the Finals!

Food Honor Naruto

The Power of Food at the Finals!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko!**

 _Previously on Food Honor Naruto;_

 _There…_

 _Right in front of Neji and every other pair of eyes…_

 _Naruto was eating the air like it was fruit or a leave from a tree branch!_

No one spoke or move, only gaze that Naruto was eating the very air that they breathe in; there seems to be no difference between eating air and breathing. Then there came the sounds of a swallow and a burp that broke the silence; everyone then remembered that there was still that match going on so Neji tried to go for another strike but Naruto just stood there while seeming wiping his lips.

"Nothing like a good meal before a good fight. We just can't seem to run on an empty stomach." Naruto said casually when he then raised his palm facing Neji and the Hyuga was sent flying backwards with a high amount of force enough to make the latter cough up blood. The crater in which Neji finally stopped had deep and ugly cracks in the wall that had halted his negative motion.

'What was that!?' Neji ranted in his mind as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his head and emerged from the wall crater. 'He just faced his palm towards me and then…!' Neji had the tug at mind and managed to avoid yet another unseen burst attack. It nearly destroyed that same wall where he was thrown in.

"Now that was much better but I am sure the first attack did more than almost make into wallpaper." Naruto said and to prove his point, Neji started to feel dizzy and his legs felt like they were turned into jelly; he could no longer keep standing with such unstable legs and fell to a kneeling position. "Why Neji, I don't deserve the flattery and you were determined to defeat me."

Neji then realized that he make it look like he was bowing to the blond ninja he had made fun of. The rage was enough to get him back on his feet, and the pain seemed to have lost its voice. "Shut up! I will not lose to a poor excuse for a ninja like yourself!" Neji then charged at Naruto who just smirked, even more when Neji instead kissed the ground behind 'him'.

Neji wasn't happy about that humiliation but was confused because he knew that he was right on target with Naruto and yet still missed the blond. "W-what…?" Neji muttered as he spat out the dirt on his tongue and grass all over his mouth.

"You are right Neji…" The said Hyuga then heard that same voice only contorted and disrupted, like it was mixed poorly with multiple other voices speaking at once. He looked up to see that the field was filled with blonds! He then saw with his Byakugan that the many 'Narutos' were not even having a chakra system, they were not real! "I am a poor excuse for a ninja, a ninja of your definition."

Ignoring them, Neji was in awe while realizing what was going on. "Genjutsu…since when!?" Hearing them chuckle at once in an eerie fashion before disappearing,

"When I casted the Genjutsu? When your mind was elsewhere." Neji was confused since he couldn't see the real Naruto among the many illusions. "When I started leering them if that is what you mean…?" Neji could only nod as he couldn't help but feel helpless to this new and improved Naruto Uzumaki until he felt two things new to him as well; one, there was a strong grip on his head in which two sharp fingers pointed to his precious eyes and two, he was being held off the ground like a doll over a bonfire. "That is none of your business and this is!"

That was it, Neji felt like the greatest pain he ever felt since hearing about his father dying in place for his uncle after a foreign village demanded the former's head for when they competed treason by trying to steal Neji's cousin and heiress to the clan, Hinata Hyuga. It was like someone was touching his entire spinal cord and playing with it roughly, getting it all bent out of regular shape; Neji couldn't as much as tremble with all the pain that seemed to be numbing his body.

"That is what Hinata-chan had to feel." Neji tried to muster the strength to see Naruto just standing over his immobile body. "Feeling like she could have stopped his kidnapper, a Jonin while she was age three and none of this would have happened. She had to feel like you were turning into a monster every day while she couldn't move to stop it, stop you from hating your own family." Neji then felt himself hurting even more when the stare from the blond had made him flinch.

"Tell me Neji, you don't believe in friendship or love but Fate. Then, if Fate guides everything and only you can listen to Fate, why do you follow the one thing that caused your own cousin to be kidnapped and your father killed? You just don't want to admit Fate works for both teams." Naruto was just looking down on Neji with clear disappointment, "Don't you even care what Hinata-chan's goal is? It is to bring your family into one where everyone is treated equally and not as more important or expendable. Can you or better yet, will you make that happen after killing Hinata in your empty hatred? Will your uncle do it? Will your clan ever be as one?"

Neji couldn't even whimper but he was running the math in his head about all this he was hearing from Naruto. He did want the Branch house of his clan to be on the same level as the Main house but Neji never realized the one girl he hated the most wanted the same thing too. "You call Hinata-chan weak because you not a ninja." Neji then heard Naruto continue. "You could only be a blood thirsty killer who had already shamed his father's requests by antagonizing your teammates, you fellow ninja and even tried to kill the one person your father died to protect. Think about it and you better think of a good 'sorry' for your team once this is all over." Naruto finished by roughly but effectively placed Neji's shine back into place but...Naruto dodged an attack from the formally disabled Hyuga.

"I have heard enough of your lies! I don't need your pity! I don't have to be spared after so much humiliation!" Neji yelled in pure rage as Naruto dodged every single attack, only to further frustrate him.

"That is not very nice Neji. I was merely going to help you see what your father's death really meant. I don't care if you won't change your opinion. That is never to be my right to begin with or any one else." Naruto still didn't lose his cool which did no different as Neji got even angrier by every letter.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear anything else about what is not your business! Now fight back!" Neji shouted, completely lost it but Naruto only made a smile this time and shook his head.

"I don't need to Neji. You haven't noticed it yet but you have already lost." As if to respond on Naruto's words, Neji suddenly was stabbed in a section along his torso while his arms were hacked and slashed!

Just like with before, Neji fell to the ground about to pass out after feeling like a hundred hits in only a few seconds. Naruto just passed the struggling Hyuga, not even out of breath. "Let this to be a lesson Neji. I am not the same boy from a month ago. I have found what I had been looking for my whole life and now this is only the tip of the iceberg to what I have learned and trained in." That left a lot for Neji to think of if he wasn't focused on his wounds, "You know Neji, Hinata-chan could have killed you during your match in the Preliminaries by activating your seal but she didn't. You called that a weakness but you are wrong. True strength is not when to take a life but when to spare one and face any consequences in the future. That is why Hinata-chan is braver and stronger than you Neji."

When Naruto finally got a good distance from Neji, Genma appeared to check the vitals and concluded that Neji is only to live; the stab wound only pierced some muscles and blood vessels while the slash marks barely did more damage than an over-sized paper cuts. "Shousha: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Normally, the crowds will boo at Naruto will actually winning against of the more likely Genin to win but this time around, they cheered after all the visitors did with such a cool performance and the skill to play around with your opponents no matter how dangerous they can be. Meanwhile, the other Konoha Shinobi were not taking this lying down; something had happened to Naruto over the month of training and allowed him to fight in a way that not seen before, ever.

XXXXX

As the battles start as soon as he was done with Neji, he went up the stairs to where the Genin from the same year as him were allowed to watch and that included the Genin who lost at the preliminaries which cossetted their lace in the finals. It took them a moment before remembering the questions they have for him but strangely, the first one that came to everyone's minds was; "What is it with this 'Hinata-chan'?"

The said girl had been blushing the whole time by just remembering her crush speak her name in such an affectionate tone. Naruto just smiled, obviously acting hardheaded on purpose. "Well, Hinata-chan is hardworking, brave, strong and a lot of other things we share together so why not? She is also cute, like a little flower or a doll."

Everyone never thought that Naruto the outspoken one especially about girls including the fact that he got his peers thinking that he was in love with his female teammate that never treated him the right way. They were even shocked to see Naruto walk up to Hinata and let her rest her head on his shoulder; that successfully calmed her blush and down and now it looked like she was enjoying his warmth and accepting presence.

"I forfeit!" This had gotten everyone's attention and they were shocked at how much time had passed since this retribution between Naruto and Hinata; the match between another Konoha Shinobi named Shikamaru Nara and a Kunoichi from Suna named Temari had finished with the former forfeiting even after he immobilized his opponent.

This time, the crowds were not happy about all this; it was just getting good and the sure winner quits all because he is low on energy and unable to fight well if he did win; there is no shame in losing when you do run out of juice. Shikamaru was just moaning knowing what his mother is going to do to him after finding out that her lazy son had forfeited behind her back; any woman that marries in the Nara clan is going to be hot tempered and have no toleration for any of the clan's infamous laziness

"I forfeit!" As things couldn't get any worse, there was supposed to be another match after how one never happened; it was between the 'Rookie of the Year' Sasuke Uchiha against a Shinobi from Suna, Gaara. The former never arrived and after some support from the frantic Uchiha lovers, the match was postponed to last but if he still doesn't arrive, both his right to promotion and his match will be terminated. This match was to be between a candidate for Chunin, Shino Aburame of the Bug Tamers versus another Shinobi from Suna named Kankuro but the latter had to forfeit before the match even started; the crowds were now in a bad mood, it will take a real match in order to settled them down as the Shinobi were making fools of their leaders who were present at the Exams.

Now it was time for the Semi-finals all the way until there is only one Genin left for the count but after the given time, Sasuke still hadn't appeared; not event eh crowds could wait, their idol had let them down for sure.

XXXXX

"Since Sasuke Uchiha hasn't arrived under the given time, will Gaara of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki please take the arena?" Genma announced and surprisingly, the crowds had gotten excited all over again because they waited in baited breath for more of the ninja material that Naruto was going to show them next.

Gaara appeared in a burst of sand just like a month ago, looking impatient as well and rearing for a good fight like he was promised this day. Naruto had affectively left a 'be back later' kiss and left Hinata in the comfort of her fellow Kunoichi who pampered her for being lucky enough to snag a 'hottie'; she was still blushing but didn't reject their advances.

"Are both fighters rea~?" Genma was about to announce the start of the match when a large puff of smoke emerged between all three of the Shinobi present on the field. When the smoke cleared, it was the one person that everyone had burned under the sun to wait and now he finally arrives; the one with the worst timing possible and the next one in the making, Kakashi Hayate and Sasuke Uchiha!

"Yo. We are not late, are we?" Kakashi said in a causal but worried tone; the Hayate cyclops already had his fellow Jonin belittle him for almost passing his late tendencies to the Uchiha who everyone is hoping to make Chunin. Fortunately for the Shinobi and unfortunate for the civilians, Genma was a real ninja.

"Yes you two are and now I will ask for you to get off the field for our semi-final match." Genma ordered but Sasuke was not happy enough to follow them.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I am here for my match and I demand you give it to me!" You see, the boy was pampered by the civilians and old bone bags who call themselves the 'Honorary Advisers' of the Hokage into thinking that everyone should kiss the very ground he walks on and be thankful he allowed them to even breathe. But Genma was a real Shinobi,

"Though kid. You were actually given extra time to appear and yet you were still late. We have delayed the Exams too much for your own sake and you should be a little more grateful." Sasuke wasn't getting any happier by the minute of this.

"I shouldn't be grateful for any of you and I want my match against Gaara and I want it now!" Sasuke, in his own mind, had gave out an intimidating presence but to everyone else, it was a spoiled kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"If you want a match you want, then I will give it to you." Naruto then said after having no more of this nonsense. "It is the least any of us can do for making Gaara-san wait all this time, he is a visitor and much more important than you will ever be in Konoha." The said ninja with red hair and over-sized gourd actually smirked as Gaara now can see Sasuke can humiliated; a suitable punishment for such stupid and embarrassing behavior as Shinobi.

"Fine. I get to beat you and beat the redhead and then become Chunin in one fell swoop." Sasuke arrogantly agreed making Naruto look at his sensei in disappointment making the latter scratch his head in nervousness.

"I am not fighting you for a promotion that you already proven to not be worthy of it. I still have a plenty of things to get straight." Naruto said calmly,

"Like you are the one to talk Dobe. I bet you cheated in your match or just got lucky but none of those will help you win against me." Sasuke was still dissing Naruto like he does to everyone else; that boy seriously needed to tone down on getting enemies and getting into battles he can't win. Then he turned the pupil of his eyes into like a pinwheel with two tomoe in one eye and one in the other, the Sharingan but this only made Naruto smirk; like this was all according to a plan that the blond had put together before the Finals even got close to start.

"Sure and now that you have awakened you Kekkai Genkai like a trump card, then I can begin myself by sharing the three main weakness to the Sharingan." Naruto started and everyone was wondering what Naruto had to say with the exception to Sasuke but before the raven haired boy could do anything, Naruto jumped until he could be seen in the perimeter of the midday sun. Pretty soon, Naruto glowed with the help of the sun rays until everyone watching had to shield their eyes from the hot and roasting sun rays including Sasuke who closed his eyes altogether and tried to stop them from hurting since he was clutching his eyes with his hands.

Naruto landed, smiling at his handiwork. "That is number one: your eyes are too good. They will only work if you keep your eyes _open_. Otherwise, you will either be unable to use their power or become blind while not being able to use them at all." Naruto said with his index finger pointing up to signify '#1' for the audience who just managed to see again after that light nearly blinded them all.

"Dammit! I will kill you before you say anything else that is not true about my ultimate Kekkai Genkai!" Sasuke talked big but now that he can barely see at all, he was just trashing around like an enraged toddler.

"Fine then, I will continue." Naruto said as took our some Kunai before launching them at the nearly blind Sasuke until they multiplied! **"Kage Buki no Jutsu!"** Sasuke was barely able to dodged them and saw that Naruto had used the Jutsu again but was wondering why he can't copy it with his Sharingan until he got tired and some of the Kunai managed to nick him on the legs. "That will be number two, your Sharingan can copy Ninjutsu but only if you can see the chakra moving via hand seals; you can't copy Ninjutsu if you can't see how they work."

There were then 'ooo's among the crowds as even the children were somehow able to understand what the blond was saying. Even Gaara was enjoying this so far and waited for more but not Sasuke who was angry again that he let himself get humiliated once again. But his troubles weren't over yet and saw that Naruto was now racing towards him with a fist rearing for a left hook; he could see it in slow motion with his Sharingan but before Sasuke could even move, he was hit anyways, slamming him hard into the wall behind the Uchiha.

Before Sasuke could even retort in pain, Naruto spoke first. "And that was number three. Your Sharingan can see moves coming even before they do and that is a deadly power yes. But that is why it is also your greatest weakness of them all, because if you are not strong enough to stop the attack or fast enough to dodge it then that power makes no difference in the battlefield and can't even save your life."

"Shut up!" Sasuke had snapped after all that verbal abuse and humiliation in front of the entire village and the honorable visitors from all over Fire Country and beyond. "Why!?" Now Naruto was wondering the change in topic, "Why did you sell your teammate out!? Why did you make me a bigger target!? I never did anything to you!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughter, hollering laughter was Naruto's answer before taking in his composure. "'I never did anything to you' huh? That is exactly what I have been saying to the villagers who hunt me down and abuse me, to my peers for insulting me and bullying me, to everyone who hates me and even try to make their own children haters by telling them to hunt me down for some stupid revenge!"

This somehow had caused the adults to feel guilty somehow and the children confused as they were wondering why Naruto was saying their parents lied to them about him. "Let me ask this to you Sasuke. Does a bow and arrow make anyone a professional archer? Does a sword make anyone a master swordsman? Does any type of medicine make anyone an expert doctor?" Sasuke could be looking at Naruto like the blonde had gotten senile at the age thirteen and is now talking crazy if the Uchiha wasn't broken all over.

"NOO!" Naruto shouted to cause everyone to flinch, "The answer is no and that is what you should remember because from I have seen you were acting once you have awakened your Sharingan! You think that now you have it, you are on the same level as Itachi Uchiha or something! (I know Sasuke ) That is where you are wrong and once you have cleaned up the mess of the Chunin Exams you caused, then start training your Sharingan to limits that even Itachi can't reach and then we will talk!" That was it for Sasuke as he couldn't handle the massive headaches from the ranting, the embarrassments and the pain all over his body.

XXXXX

"And now that there will be no more interruptions, we will finally get on with the semi-finals." Genma said after Kakashi took Sasuke out of the battlefield to wait out the rest of the Finals.

"You may have the first move Gaara-san." Naruto said in a mock friendly tone but the redhead didn't move as much as a muscle which made the blonde smirk. "Oh I know. When your 'Mother' tastes my blood, she will denounce you and adopt me as her new and tastier son. Is that it?" Gaara started to shake in frustration which made Naruto smirk even more; that made the redhead even easier to handle now. "Fine. Watch the magic hands brother." Naruto said before moving his hands to make them look like a blur, too fast for Gaara to even see what they were doing in what order. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"** Water soon emerged as if from nowhere and formed a dragon centering on Naruto like a protective snake around its prey or mate.

'He could use that B-rank Jutsu with all those hand seals in the right order!?' The Jonin the crowds were in shock at Naruto's achievement on short notice. The Genin and the civilians just loved the show of water that soaked Gaara to the bone.

"That won't stop me from feeding your blood to Mother!" Gaara roared but noticed that the sand around him was now soggy and slow compared to what he was used to. The redhead then saw Naruto move for a right foot dive and actually felt the damage showing that he coated his skin with sand that was also wet from the water technique moments ago. That was when Gaara realized that he is now in a different part of the arena, with fine and dry sand to use against Naruto. "DIE!"

When the sand reached Naruto, the blond didn't try to dodge it and, much to everyone's shock once again, Naruto ate the sand! He was like enjoying a sip from a bathtub filled with water or Ramen broth by the looks of his mouth sucking in the sand. "Nice but could user a little more iron and pepper." Naruto then raised his hand towards Gaara and acted like he was twitching his hand violently upward and forming a fist; the sand around Gaara molded into spears and attacked the redhead in a similar form then with Naruto's own behavior on his left hand. Gaara now felt like he couldn't win with his usual methods as it seemed nothing will stop Naruto from simply eating the sand and somehow able to control sand as well as the redhead from the desert can. But then…

The feathers came. Feathers belonging to some kind of white colored bird started to descend into everyone's eye sight and caused the civilians to get drowsy, like they were from a long journey and want to fall asleep in their beds but not this time; they actually fell asleep in the stone hard seats and along the others. But not the Shinobi, they recognized this the best, it was a special Genjutsu to put a large population to sleep like this one is.

But this wasn't a prank or for a laugh. This was the beginning…of an invasion within the Konoha Village!

End of Chapter 2

 ***Hey everyone! I am glad to get some many reviews, favs and follows from just one chapter and I was just trying to work while the heat was down. I will try to do my best with the next chapters so please keep the reviews coming so I can have a good clue on how to satisfy you all.**

 **I worked hard on this chapter in order to apologize since I had to get my laptop fixed after apparently the monitor was out of place and it needed to have a part replaced. The problem really was that when the computer guys ordered the part, the postal service let us both down like it had been for the past few weeks. I just got it on Saturday after almost two weeks of waiting.**

 **I am sorry if the fight between Naruto and Neji had barley any action in it but if you think that I am overpowering Naruto with Food Honor, you will have to read the manga in order to see the full scope of it for yourself. Remember, Naruto hasn't forgiven Neji and was planning on making an example to the arrogant ninjas that are considered to be prodigies. It proves that underestimating your opponent will always cost your pride and dignity which will lead to defeat.**

 **You also asked for Naruto to play around with Sasuke which will be another way altogether so I hope everything still works out. I have been trying to keep these ideas in my head for almost two weeks and trust me, it is not easy.**

 **But I am glad to have this completed under such short notice and on the day I finally got my laptop back. I impress myself every single chapter. Just like with real life. Cheer me on for good luck and have a nice day!***

 **Translations:**

 **Kage Buki no Jutsu – Shadow Weapons Technique**

 **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**


	3. Face Off! Kistune vs Tanuki!

Food Honor Naruto

Face Off! Kistune vs Tanuki

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko!**

 _Previously on Food Honor Naruto;_

 _The feathers came. Feathers belonging to some kind of white colored bird started to descend into everyone's eye sight and caused the civilians to get drowsy, like they were from a long journey and want to fall asleep in their beds but not this time; they actually fell asleep in the stone hard seats and along the others. But not the Shinobi, they recognized this the best, it was a special Genjutsu to put a large population to sleep like this one is._

 _But this wasn't a prank or for a laugh. This was the beginning…of an invasion within the Konoha Village!_

"W-what is going…on…?" Kiba said as he was getting drowsy by the second after seeing these feathers. He then felt a large jolt to his back, effectively waking him up. "OWW! What the hell!?"

"You were about to fall for an enemy tactic there Kiba, so much for 'Alpha Material'." Kiba turned to see that Naruto had left the battlefield and was getting everyone else from falling asleep to this Genjutsu of feathers. The dog boy was no happy at the jab the blonde gave him but it took Akamaru biting down on his end in order to get him going.

"So what are we going to do Kakashi-sensei?" Shino said in his usual tone without much emotion, not as much as boredom neither.

"I have just caught the Suna Genin fleeing the scene, no doubt they are going to try and set of something kind of bomb they hoped to let lose in the middle of the village. You Genin should follow Naruto and try to stop them." Kakashi said while having to deflect away Suna and Oto Shinobi.

"…Fine." Kiba was about to protest when he saw another one of the Jonin named Guy punch an enemy into the wall while the Suna Shinobi waking away from his crater soon after, even angrier.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the village, chaos reigned supreme over the Konoha Shinobi and civilians with this ambush of an invasion. The real trouble was where the Kage were placed in, where the Hokage and 'Kazekage' were watching the matches until the latter in question attacked the former with a kunai in hand. "I never thought that you will fall so far after you fled like the coward you take after your favorite animal, Orochimaru."

"Fallen? That is just you trying to stroke your ego and cover your mistake. I deserved to be the Hokage even more than the Yondiame you decided because he was your favorite." The Rogue Snake Sage who attacked Naruto's team a month ago in the section of the Forest of Death that was part of the Chunin Exams. "I have done what you couldn't with your senile and frail heart that wanted peace. PEACE! Who needs peace when you don't know how to take the right sacrifices to maintain it; your ways will rather bring about wars and they did." Orochimaru taunted his teacher even more but then noticed that this target had lost the feeling of flesh and felt like he was hugging a hot rod from a forgery.

Orochimaru was barely able to flee from when the 'Hokage' blew up in a storm of fire. He suffered so minor burns and his robes were discarded as they were catching on fire, biting at what is left of his skin. But the Snake Sage was only able to twitch when he heard, " **Doton: Doryū Taiga**!" The roof below his feet turned to mud and Orochimaru found himself unable to stop himself from sliding down on it. " **Doton: Doryūdan**!" The Hokage then appeared at the base of the mud river and shifted his hands to turn the mud into a dragon made of it and shoot bullets made of earth. " **Katon: Karyūdan**!" The Jutsu combo was complete when the Hokage turned the earth bullets into that closest to lava, scorching at Orochimaru and resulting in an explosion.

"…you can come out now Orochimaru. My technique doesn't have the power to finish someone like you off." The Hokage said and then placed his hand on the titles that made of the roof. " **Kawara Shuriken**." The title pieces of the roof soon levitated and started to race towards where Orochimaru 'perished'.

"Ha! I have fooled…Argh!" Orochimaru soon appeared at the same spot leaving some twisted sense of snake shredding its skin but fell victim to his arrogance that blinded him and rendered his sense dull to the incoming title shuriken. Then the Hokage had to see Orochimaru open his mouth to inhuman lengths in order escape his dying form and emerge unscathed. "You got me there Sensei but now time to play is over. Sound Four!"

Around the Hokage, four Shinobi wearing Oto headbands had appeared and landed facing away while on each end of the roof. They weaved their hands and formed a cube made from a purple substance that had trapped both them, the Hokage and Orochimaru inside. Then the 'Sound Four each stretched the barrier cube to cover themselves so any attack couldn't harm them and destroy the cube. It was how Orochimaru was going to trap his sensei, right where he wanted him.

"Now we will fight for real and if you wanted to out with a bang like always, I will give it to you!" Orochimaru said as he started to weave hand seals of his own, " **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**!"

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" The Hokage shouted and threw his shuriken made of metal that had copied itself in midair. But instead of hitting Orochimaru, two coffins appeared out of mortals outline with dark purple flames. A third one was about to appear but the Hokage had just managed to stop it and send it back where ever it came from.

"Aw...I was really hoping to use that third coffin." Orochimaru muttered, "But these two are good enough. Then the coffins opened to reveal figures that made the Hokage shrivel in fear; he knew those men too well indeed.

From the coffin that had the Kanji for 'First', came a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore the standard shinobi dress of a different era, consisting of dark red armor worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore a strange symbol. On his forehead was the same headband of the other Konoha Shinobi.

The man from the coffin with the Kanji for 'Second' was a fair-skinned one with white, shaggy hair and dark-colored eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. In combat, he wore blue armor with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armor he wore two bands on each arm. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri in place of the more traditional forehead protector.

"Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama…" The Hokage muttered in shock and horror; those men trained him into the God of Shinobi and Professor the future generations call him even to this very day.

"I thought we were all dead brother." The one named the Shodai Hokage by this one muttered to the other man, labeling him 'brother'. They both didn't notice that Orochimaru took out a kunai with a certain tag with strange writing on it and placed it in both of their heads, turning them into soulless zombies or whatnot.

"Never mind the talk, lets rumble Sensei. Let's see the power of the Professor against his best student with his own teachers." Orochimaru stated and the Hokage was enraged that the Snake Sage will stoop so low and cowardly into attaining his goals. "Attack!"

" **Katon: Karyū Endan**!" The Hokage then stripped out of his robes and revealed his battle outfit underneath; no doubt that the Hokage had been wearing it under his uniform all this time. By this time, he spewed out a huge dragon made of fire at the previous Hokage and Snake Sage but the latter was not worried. That is because the second man weaved his own hand seals and protected both himself and his brother with,

' **Suiton: Suijinheki**!' The Hokage wearing blue had somehow summoned water to extinguish the fire dragon attack. Even on a rooftop, where there is no water handy; only the power of a Hokage can make it happen. Then the same Nidaime Hokage just simply placed his hands together and muttered another technique in his mind. ' **Suiton: Suishōha**!'

Since with the event of a fierce wave of water that only some meters sort of a Tsunami, the Hokage had it made when he thought of the same technique in his mind as well. ' **Doton: Doryūheki**!' This time, the Hokage spewed mud from his mouth and spat it in the layout of a line in front of him and the mud transformed into arising earth that blocked the Suiton attack from hitting the Hokage. But he was not out of the hot pot by a mile as the zombie Hokage too this chance and moved for some close combat with the Hokage who braced for their blows but they never came.

Instead the zombie Hokage had hit something else, it looked like the spoons of a giant had appeared out of the blue and halted their punches. Then the Hokage from the dead were sent into the purple cube where they burst into flames. That meant the cube was a very effective dome in which anything that comes into contact with it will only get burned to ashes. Then everyone present at the sight saw who had made those sudden attacks out of the blue; he was also standing in the water like a kid on the swallow edge of a pool or a beach.

It was the man from the Vanishing Cruise that Naruto had discovered by chance and accident back in the Forest of Death. The one who was able to eat all those delicate and fragile dishes with such roughness. He was Master Chinchin! "Hello Hireosa. Hope I came in time" Unfortunately, he still gets people's names wrong.

"My name is Hiruzen. Hiruzen Sarutobi and where did you come from!? No one can get into this area! Not with the **Four Violet Flames Formation**!" The Hokage shouted in shock that matched the likes of Orochimaru and the zombie Kage as well.

"Don't underestimate Food Honor or even the likes of myself. This place was just prefect for a burrow." Chinchin remarked and pointed on of his fingers towards a hole he made in the rooftop; the one place this barrier couldn't cover! Everyone couldn't help but feel a sweat drop down the back of their heads that this man had quite the ego and still had the honesty to point out the reality of his answer.

That was still deadly for Orochimaru who never noticed that Chinchin had scooped up the section of the roof where the Snake Sage was standing, and moved his hand for it to ascend to the top of the cube within seconds! "Give up Orogigi. I can do this all day until you die." Unfortunate for Chinchin, the fact that he got the name wrong again had stopped his words from even sound real.

Still the time of disbelief was over when the chuck of the roof had dispersed in a burst of chakra, not doubt from Orochimaru who had to shed his skin in a more forceful manner than usual. Now the Snake Sage is almost down to half his health and energy left. But the new ally in battle was also not fighting easy anymore.

"Damm you! I will kill you!" Orochimaru forgot about his zombies recovering and his teacher who just stood in shock, Chinchin was stabbed in the chest by the Snake Sage! But the man barely even budged,

"You call that a killing!? Chiyo-chan and Naburu-chan's attacks actually hurt." Now this was real even with that annoying personality twerk. Orochimaru saw to his shock that even with the Snake Sage's hand inside his chest, Chinchin had caused his muscle structure to reach that of inhuman body builders; then the sheer extend of those muscles had crushed Orochimaru's hand! "Now you will have to face my wrath after trying to attack the home of my best student." Chinchin said with Orochimaru still struggling to release his hand, begging to be spared like a coward.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in the village, the Konoha Shinobi were still struggling against the raining forces of two Shinobi Villages, Suna and Oto. It seemed that there was no end to it all until suddenly, the invading Shinobi suddenly was shred of their clothes and flesh, leaving behind skeletons that soon crumbled to dust. The Konoha were shocked and confused as any 'Jutsu' used could wipe out any army was considered to be forbidden but used 'it'.

"Don't worry little brats, I have my own reasons for fighting by your side. Just don't call us your allies or in your case, solders to boss around." A voice belonging to only a grandmother had arose in the silence. When the Konoha Shinobi looked, they saw a short old lady that looked barely any human with a head more cylindrical than spherical, her hair in prefect knots and strange clothes that they didn't recognize.

Beside her was an army of people who wore similar clothing as the old lady that were able to face off against the invading Shinobi perfectly. They even aided the priority of protecting those who couldn't fight. "Naru-chan sure was right about the capability of _some_ of this Shinobi. But we will argue this petty little invasion is over. This will be nothing like when the creatures of the Gourmet World surround me and Chin-chan." The old lady was making no sense but her amazing but scary ability to kill anyone from any distance made the Konoha Shinobi glad that she is fighting for them.

XXXXX

"They are still following us." Gaara muttered as he still held his head, "I can smell their blood and they are after us. Uzumaki is with them." His siblings looked at each other in fear since they had seen the blonde in action, beating both Gaara and the Uchiha with ease and they were both candidates for Chunin, borderline Jonin for Gaara based on his control over his sand that seemingly granted him invincibility.

Their troubles only escalate when they felt a sharp slice approach them at the speed of sound and cut off their escape onto the tree branches, sending them to the sweet ground for them to lick. Temari managed to get both her and Gaara up the ground but she had to see Kankuro fail when Naruto landed hard on his back, using his foot to alter the spine so the puppet boy couldn't move an inch. "Going somewhere?"

"Get away from us!" Temari reached in for her fan and tried to blow Naruto away but only suffered at the hands of her attack consumed and redirected even stronger at her. She was sent through a few trees before hitting the sixth one hard enough to faint on the spot.

"You are the only one left to take down Gaara. Don't worry, my fellow Konoha Shinobi will take care of your Oto friends and make sure no on interferes with our fight again." Naruto said as he toke out a pair of knifes that were irregular and strange in Gaara's eyes but he soon found himself both using his sands consciously and fleeing when Naruto managed to slice the sand into harmless globs. "I can eat your sand all over again and since that is your only way of fighting, you can't win."

"If you want me to fight better…" Gaara's voice soon took a dark turn and Naruto was barely able to still himself in his confusion and shivers that climbed up his spine. "I will give it you! Mother will eat your bones and drink your blood dry!" Gaara roared as sand from all around had engulfed his body and morphed into a giant Taunki with black markings around its body.

"AT LAST!" There was a booming voice that matched Gaara in no way, the boy was at the top of the forehead, out like a light. "BRAVO GAARA, I WILL NOW EAT AND EAT AND DESTROY UNTIL I AM SATISFIED!" The Sand Taunki was only stopped in his tracks when he saw something emerging from the boy in front of him. It was something he recognized, "KURAMA! YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL TO THIS BOY! I WILL KILL BOTH YOU AND THIS BRAT!"

"Just try it Shukaku, I am not the same as before. You will lose to the force long forgotten that I will reveal to the world again!" The giant nine tailed fox that the Sand Tanuki called Kurama and in return was called Shukaku had suddenly felt something he hadn't in a while; fear and self-doubt that he can win.

End of Chapter 3.

 ***Welcome to July everyone! I bet you all are going to see the fireworks like every year. I am just not sure if my family wants a front row seat or ask to stay at a building while waiting for the fireworks. They sure are bright and loud, so much how can anyone get some sleep after seeing them once a year?**

 **June this years was a big one for sure. I counted around 1,800 notices from you all via . That is great because I could sure use a record breaker to keep me going. That means I am going to push myself to the limits for sure.**

 **Translations:**

 **Doton: Doryū Taiga – Earth Release: Earth Flow River**

 **Doton: Doryūdan – Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet**

 **Katon: Karyūdan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet**

 **Kawara Shuriken – Roof Title Shuriken**

 **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei – Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**

 **Katon: Karyū Endan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**

 **Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Release: Water Formation Wall**

 **Suiton: Suishōha – Water Release: Water Colliding Wave**

 **Doton: Doryūheki – Earth Release: Earth Style Wall**


	4. The Invasion Meets Its End!

Food Honor Naruto

The Invasion Meets Its End! Journeys To Strength At The Temple!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko!**

 _Previously on Food Honor Naruto;_

 _"If you want me to fight better…" Gaara's voice soon took a dark turn and Naruto was barely able to still himself in his confusion and shivers that climbed up his spine. "I will give it you! Mother will eat your bones and drink your blood dry!" Gaara roared as sand from all around had engulfed his body and morphed into a giant Taunki with black markings around its body._

 _"AT LAST!" There was a booming voice that matched Gaara in no way, the boy was at the top of the forehead, out like a light. "BRAVO GAARA, I WILL NOW EAT AND EAT AND DESTROY UNTIL I AM SATISFIED!" The Sand Taunki was only stopped in his tracks when he saw something emerging from the boy in front of him. It was something he recognized, "KURAMA! YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL TO THIS BOY! I WILL KILL BOTH YOU AND THIS BRAT!"_

 _"Just try it Shukaku, I am not the same as before. You will lose to the force long forgotten that I will reveal to the world again!" The giant nine tailed fox that the Sand Tanuki called Kurama and in return was called Shukaku had suddenly felt something he hadn't in a while; fear and self-doubt that he can win._

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SCARE ME LIKE THAT!?" Shukaku shouted and he raced in with a fist ready to squash Naruto like an ant but this blonde was not to be underestimated. He, along with his Intimidation, swiped their hand/claw and caused a ripple throughout the forest, tearing up the landscape apart and trees from their roots. Shukaku was caught in the middle of it and was slashed pretty badly, so much that the injury had caused some trauma which caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"So confident eh? How about this!?" Naruto shouted along with his image of a nine tailed fox had raised their arms and landed a real mean hit on the forehead that caused a carter to form with Shukaku in the center of it.

"ARRGH! SO YOU HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER FOR SURE BUT I WILL STILL WIN!" Shukaku roared despite the pain throughout his body and was wondering why his sands hadn't caught 'Kurama' in his paws. Out of the crater, the sand Taunki charged at Naruto who was still retaining his intimidation.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the village of Konoha, the invading forces were being overwhelmed and were being forced to retreat as this new ally in war had come into Konoha's favor for the favor of one of their uprising Shinobi. It looks like Suna and Oto might just win this invasion when they really just got started.

Back in the sealed off dome made by Oto's Sound Four,

" **Spoon Seisha**!" Chinchin shouted while his arms were in a cross fashion. Still, Orochimaru was able to see the many Spoons that were lined up at the scoop section while aimed at him. Then Chinchin released his arms and the force from the spoons rub against each other had collided with the Snake Sage. The aftermath is that the force was able to separate Orochimaru from his trapped hand in Chinchin's chest but also forced him to try and stop the impact from sending into the direction of the **Four Violent Flames Formation** dome; something that even the Snake Sage was not immune to or strong enough to survive, not without shedding his skin.

On the other end of the dome, Hiruzen is still fighting against his reanimated teachers and processors to the best he could. They, together, were able to win an entire war with the various other clans before and after they formed their own village. So this will be quite the workout for the Professor but no Shinobi can forget the disadvantages of old age.

"Amazing that you can still fight even in your old age Saru-chan. I almost you had already retired and died of your aged tinker." The Shodai Hokage was always the one to be the more easy-going sort even in the grim seriousness of being a Shinobi; his brother was more of the silent and serious type that takes no jokes on the joke, not even from his brother.

"I will stop this madness even if I will have to push my old body to the limit!" Hiruzen roared and the Shodai nodded before weaving his hands while giving off a great amount of energy and a pressing presence.

" **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**!" Somehow, throughout the Hokage Tower, trees grew at an impossible rate, enough to threaten to entangle Hiruzen with the enlarging and fast growing roots.

" **Kuchiyose: Monkey King, Enma**!" Hiruzen roared and in a puff of smoke that destroyed some of the incoming roots, came a giant and human like monkey. His body and tail was covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants; it seemed to be a male monkey. He had long unkempt white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wore a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. Finally, there was a Konoha forehead protector like the other Konoha Shinobi.

"So he has happened at last. I told you that we should have killed Orochimaru while we had the chance." The old monkey who was probably the one named the King Monkeys; Enma. "Well let's do this."

"Yes old friend. **Henge: Kongōnyoi**!" Hiruzen shouted and Enma nodded before morphing into a long and black staff with gold at the ends at the end. This staff was said to be unbreakable and can stretch at will of Enma. With this, Hiruzen was able to tear away with the roots but all that had rendered both their senses dull as they never saw a stray pair of roots racing to spear them until they halted in their place; the noise of something hitting something else harder like steel had alerted.

It was a giant spoon so that meant only one thing. Hiruzen turned to see that Chinchin had turned his hand in the direction of the Kage in battle in order to protect Hiruzen from any attacks he never saw coming. "That is too low Orochimaru. I have delayed for too long. It is time to end this." Chinchin said and his intimidation that merely distorted his features but had halted the Kage level Shinobi in their place; just in time for the grand finale of this invasion.

XXXXX

Back in the forest outside, Kankuro and Temari were finally able to get themselves up and noticed that their brother was nowhere in sight. They panicked and tried to get a point of reference that might help them find Gaara but they only saw destruction that they never saw before all around the forest. And then they saw, from the corner of their eye, the sands in the air. This sand stank of blood so it wasn't from any desert; only their brother had such sands!

"Gaara!" They charged from where the wind was carrying the sands from; Gaara's sand always stayed with him no matter what and never drifted like the other sand from their home village unless he was defeated. So far, that had never happened before; Gaara was even able to make the Kazekage, the real one in fear of his sands.

True to their fears, they found Gaara. He was on the ground, unconscious and covered in wounds and bruises. Above him was the blonde from the Finals who was about to win over Gaara during their match. "Gaara!" Temari shouted in her terror while Kankuro raced towards the victorious Naruto.

"Dammit you Teme! Die!" Kankuro took out some left over weapons to throw and impale Naruto with. The blonde instead dodge them like a sprout in the wind and then grabbed Kankuro by the throat; the puppet boy somehow found his body unable to move so he couldn't even try to wiggle out of his grip.

"Tough words for someone who can't fight without a wooden doll that you stole from your sister along with her makeup kit. What makes you think you can kill the one your younger and stronger brother couldn't? You are just eh best older brother in the world." Naruto taunted the struggling Suna Shinobi with a bit of sarcasm in the end for good measure.

Temari ignored all that and headed towards the fallen form of Gaara, "Brother…" She soon turned angry and faced Naruto's back with rage. "You dare do this to my brother!? You are not a Shinobi! You are a villain!"  
"Are you are blinded by your 'love' for a brother to not leave you alone. You won't even show concern to your other brother. Will you really be sad when this sorry mess for a warrior kicks the bucket?" Naruto said calmly despite the hatred his can feel from the Suna Kunoichi; oh well, he feels this every single day so it has gotten dull for the blonde.

She was about to rant on more but a weary voice had arose from the depths of the ground and halted Temari in her tracks. "…don't Temari. We can't beat him. He is invincible." It was Gaara, he wasn't dead. Just heavy wounded and couldn't even move his body up from the crater that was his latest bed. The rocks somehow were a comfortable pillow compared to the rest of the pain that surged through his body. "We have lost. Let's go home." Temari was still afraid of Gaara so she nodded and then she noticed that Naruto had released Kankuro from his grasp; after that, he had regained control over his body. "Sister, brother…" Gaara then muttered under his painful lungs, "I am sorry."

That really sent the Suna Siblings over the edge; when the Chunin Exams were going under way, Gaara was getting bold and told them that he never saw them as his family and will kill them when he had the chance to do that and rise up the ranks all the same. To hear him take back those words meant that this blonde had done the impossible; and to think he was their enemy.

"Go." Naruto said to them as they stood in their place with Gaara in their arms. "I am probably going to do what others call foolish and stupid but I have seen what they call smart. I rather be a fool and cause the future to happen than a smart aleck who wants to stop it. Just make sure to try hard to make a new future for yourselves. The one thing you hate the most is gone as a result of this invasion so now you have a new slate altogether. I want to hear what you have built in your home when I ask about your village." Naruto finished his speech and his 'enemies' just nodded and left, with Naruto just standing there thinking hard on what he might have caused when he left his foes to retreat.

His heavy thoughts were interrupted when he heard a distant thud, like something big was destroyed in the distance. Naruto turned to see that one of the mountains near the village had gotten more than half its mass missing and another mountain half way across the continent had suddenly grew twice as tall in the next second. "No doubt Master tried to make another 'grand exit' to his 'grand entrances'." The blonde muttered in his way of saying, 'the invasion is over.'

XXXXX

And it was, with Orochimaru and his bodyguards somehow sent flying, the Suna Forces fled from Konoha and back to their desert; meanwhile, the Oto Shinobi tried to catch up with their leader. In their haste, spoils of war were left behind for Konoha to afford the supplies needed to repair their village. But there was something to address; a new Hokage.

Hiruzen shocked everyone by announcing his second retirement while bringing up why he had to spend another thirteen years in the office despite his decaying old body was that his successor had died, another was a traitor and another was never in the village long enough. There was just one thing to do; search harder for a successor that will stay for sure this time around, and that means outside the village boundaries.

After Hiruzen retired, he gave the control of the village to the more reliable advisers he replaced his old teammates with and with the aid of the Shinobi Council who went in heated debate on who will rule the village for now on. Hiruzen sure wasn't planning on leaving retirement this time. They ultimately reached the conclusion but first,

"We are going where!?" Kiba said in disbelief that covered his excitement; he was jealous on how Naruto rose to the ranks of war hero as he single handily defeated their enemies' secret weapon, a boy who can kill with his sand at the blink of an eye, with ease. He even heard that with this old man who couldn't get anyone's name right except for his wife, Chiyo who already was able to lead an army against the invading forces and quickly turned the tides for good. Who knows what will happen if he and the other Shinobi undergo the same training they did?

And so, Naruto and his teachers led the former's fellow Genin and Jonin as representatives of Konoha through the portion of the Forest of Death that even Anko didn't know about; this was pretty much her second home where the ones who hated her never went that far. They then arrived at the Vanishing Cuisine and passed through on the way through the lost woods on the other side.

The Shinobi were able to see why it was called the 'Lost Woods' by Naruto and his masters. It was bad enough that they had to give gratitude to even get into the Vanishing Cuisine, now they will have to do it for every step they take. Maybe when Naruto said that compared to the temple, Vanishing Cuisine is easier to get into and is a lot safer.

Sooner or later, they have arrived at the temple. Naruto and his teachers were able to make up the stairs but every time the other Shinobi tried, the steps will either rain boulders, shoot spikes or even summon blades out of the stones in order to kill them. "The temple rejects all those who disrespect food. Show gratitude and you will have your best chance at surviving the training each of us experienced." Naruto offered his advice and sooner or later, all the Konoha Shinobi were in the temple, all present and accounted for.

After seeing the army of students were already there and assembled, Naruto took over and led them to where the training areas were. When they first arrived, there was a surprise just waiting for them.

"Cool!"

"Lovely!"

"Beautiful!"

The Shinobi saw a pond that had floating and huge sized bubbles that glowed in the sunlight all around. It was almost divine and nearly impossible to resist the urge to get close and touch one. They bet that these bubbles will smell great and feel good like when they once or twice took bubble baths. But something else had happened instead, the bubble all popped when they tried to get close.

"I told you that you need training! You may try after you complete your training in Food Honor. That I can promise." Naruto scolded them and they drowned their heads in shame, the blonde was the only one who knew what this all was about and they are not following his word of advice. Naruto said that it was the best choice of action to simply get some rest from the time they took getting to the temple; apparently they spent a lot of the time needed to train during the trip.

XXXXX

After bunking in for the night and dressing into their outfits of the students, they were given their first training course. They were asked to sit in front of the stands that held up **Torchorsetail** which can burn like a torch but only if the person in front is focusing right; it will scoff out once that happens. The training was to keep mediating for two hours or longer.

The results were to be expected. Most of them were not focusing or mediating and the tails never lasted even a minute. Kiba's head was still filled with sawdust he called dreams of being the 'Alpha' over his fellow Shinobi. Sakura's head was still about her blind crush. Sasuke was still on his obsessive vengeance. Choji's mind was still on food. Ino was the same as Sakura but also with her fashion crisis. Lee's head was really like sawdust with his own obsession over the 'flames of youth' he copied from his teacher and adoptive father. Finally, Tenten was all about weapons and her disappointment over her teammates acting like children. Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji and Shino were the only ones able to actually make their tails last for five minutes until they extinguish. The Jonin, despite Kakashi with his porn, Kurenai about having children, Asuma about his crush, Guy about his 'flames of youth' and Anko about her own vengeance against her former teacher, were able to concentrate for five minutes as well.

"I told you before…" Naruto was asked of Chinchin to watch over them since he knows the Shinobi better than anyone else who was trained in Food Honor. "In order to show gratitude, you must prove that your words of gratitude are genuine and to do that you must concentrate over a long period of time."

"Why do we have to do stuff like this? Why can't we do the exciting part of training!?" Kiba was impatient and it made Naruto sigh deeply.

"When you show gratitude, you fool others into thinking you really are thanking them. But you always show your true colors after you're done, when you lose your concentration. That makes your words of gratitude empty." Naruto explained. "That is why you will keep this up every day until you do two hours without extinguishing your tails." Groans were to be heard and Naruto sure did after explaining the full detail about this exercise. "But since you been at it for a half hour, it is time for breakfast."

"Breakfast! I am starved!" Kiba was no roaring and ready to go which somehow assumed Naruto and the blonde pointed to some vases against a wall.

"Good. You better hurry because that was the most vases of rice we can gather from last night. We don't usually have so many students at once." Naruto said and the Shinobi crowded around in their hunger. "But you will only be able to gather the rice to be boiled is by using chopsticks." That stopped them in their tracks after seeing a few pairs of chopsticks nearby.

"But why? You said we can take as much as we like and we are hungry!" Ino shouted and Naruto nodded.

"It is not ordinary rice. Around each grain are tiny eggs that are very fragile. They are often called ' **Rice Among Eggs'**. If you use your hands or a bowl, they will break from the shock." Naruto explained and some of them tried to even get one of the rice grain using the chopsticks. Instead they each broke their first one, "Also there a chain reaction among the grains so that if one is broken, the others break too and rot." Naruto said and the Shinobi had to witness all the rice grains spoiling and becoming inedible.

Later, the Shinobi were not happy that they were unable to eat breakfast and they were summoned to a field with cacti growing. "This training is all about the fundamental stances of Food Honor: "Hands Together and Bow"." Naruto begun and asked everyone to do the same but Hinata soon noticed that there were holes in the wall they were facing away. Then something shot through the air and grazed some of the Shinobi on the face. "With these **Gratitude Cactus** , you will train to maintain your stance no matter what and you will only sustain minor injury." That sent them over the edge and the cacti shot out their spikes at them before they could even blink. The aftermath was that most of the Shinobi having many glazes on their bodies and tears in their clothes as a result.

"I thought that you said 'minor injury'…" Shino said, trying to get over his experience of being surrounded by spikes shooting off without warning. Then Naruto appeared in front of them saying out pots filled with soil.

"Now that is done, there is one last piece of training and that will be it for today." Naruto said to the shock of the Shinobi; it was still morning and their training done already? Then the blond revealed a seed in his hand, "This is a **Roast Ham** seed that blooms a ham flower. You are to look after a seed for each of you without sleep or breaks. Only then will it bloom."

The Shinobi were too tired to argue but Naruto left them to water the seed and look over them in their meditation. It took hours and hours until the next morning when the seed turned into a flower that hasn't bloomed yet. But the Shinobi cheered because they were getting tired of seeing the seed no budging but then Naruto arrived to bring the icebreaker. "Good that you are making progress but until you make it bloom, no breakfast for you."

By this time, there were no groans or complainants, not with the fear of the training increasing in difficulty if they so much as voice their disapproval. So the Shinobi all were given another seed and they gave it all and finally caused it to bloom before dusk. Still they were not satisfied as they went to their new beds, moaning about dull training they had been doing.

The next day, they were put back to mediating with the help of the **Torchorsetails**. This time, Hinata and some few were able to get a half hour done while the others were still no longer than five minutes. Naruto told them that the former few were to come with him while the others remained to repeat what they started two days ago. Later, all the Shinobi were back to watching the **Ham Flower Seed**.

That all ended off when Kiba finally had enough. "I give up! This is stupid and dull and it all because Naruto is teaching us it! I bet he will be a poor excuse for a teacher since he is taking favorites! The Hypocritical liar jerk!" Everyone just did their best to ignore the impatient dog boy but one of them couldn't stand for it at all: Hinata!

"Take that back!" Hinata shouted and she slapped Kiba across the cheek and did more than that; she caused the boy to rocket through the wall and into the forest around the temple! She was in shock, just what had happened. Then the sound of clapping was heard throughout the temple grounds.

"Bravo Hinata-chan. You have finally saw just what this boring training is really doing to you all." Naruto appeared and applaud the lavender eyed girl who was surprised herself that she didn't faint to the praise; not even from her crush. "Now that you have delve into Food Honor, all the food you ever ate in your whole life is all coming back and granting you the ability to strength your power and cut the cost of energy at the same time. Thus you will have the food that allowed you to live on your side once you master Food Honor."

This has gotten everyone excited all over again by just imagining all the techniques that can be strengthen like this and how they can use them every single day. Still, some of them actually feel like they were renewed; Sasuke found it hard to hate his brother, Ino found it hard to think of fashion and Sakura of her crush. This was a sign that all this time, Food Honor was going to fix what the Jonin have been trying to do as well for months. But Naruto was not done with his demonstration of Food Honor, "Come with me."

With that said, Naruto led them to what looked like an exterior kitchen where cooks can do their jobs while getting the fresh air while they were at it. There was even a ingredient on one of the cutting boards. But Naruto never held a knife in his hand, Hinata was given one. "Go Hinata. Trust in your new instincts and prepare this **Puffer Whale**. Get the poison sack and make it edible."

Hinata was still scared about all this but she still nodded; she had been doing cooking for a hobby since she wanted to be the prefect model for a wife and mores specially, Naruto's wife. When Hinata started to prepare the **Puffer Whale** , she suddenly felt no fear anymore. She instead saw her hand move on their own and she soon finished with the Puffer Whale like it was second nature; and the **Puffer Whale** didn't turn poisonous and ruined and yet it didn't turn into something it should. "Why isn't it turning gold?" Hinata said and she then covered her mouth like someone had used her voice to say something she didn't know about.

"That is because even though the **Puffer Whale** 's stomach has been cut open, it still didn't die. In fact, it never noticed what you have done to it." Naruto explained and everyone was in shock, to be able to slice at an enemy without them ever knowing it was a really dangerous skill indeed; any Shinobi with this ability could be a very deadly and unstoppable one the least. This really got them excited for more of this training and viewing themselves using these skills as well; they are Shinobi after all and Shinobi learn as much as they can before their usual untimed death.

XXXXX

And so, the week finally passed and the Shinobi were making scattered process; some took it faster than others but not one of them had passed the training yet. That didn't mean they were terrible; they managed to get comfortable about this training and even their attitudes started to change for the better; it was that they just couldn't do what Naruto could do in his sleep. Despite all that frustration, they kept trying; trying to do two hours with the **Torchorsetails** , eat the **Rice Among Eggs** as a whole, trying to survive the **Gratitude Cacti** without injury, and trying to bloom the **Ham Flowers**. After some progress for each of them, their training extend to include them trying to maintain balance under the fragile and soft **Pudding From The Hump of a Pudding Camel** and eat the slippery **Icefish Soumen** from the bowl. But of the moment, they were not training. Naruto called for a meeting of great importance and was something they all needed to know.

"Listen up everyone." Naruto said to his fellow Shinobi, "Keep at your training. I have to leave here for almost two weeks. The Village wants a new ruler and have signed me up for the task."

"But what is this that you can't help with our training!? You can't just announce it and leave it at that!" Ino was the more outspoken out of the Genin who missed their promotion. The rest of them all nodded.

"…Fine." Naruto said after getting tired of hearing them beg for more answers. They all slapped their hands in victory and went back into positon to listen more carefully. "I was asked to seek out the only one with connections to Konoha who is are last choice for Hokage. Their last choice was a peeping tom of a Sage that even Orochimaru has trouble facing alone; he refused on behalf of his free spirit." Naruto said. As he got up, he saw that everyone was just begging for him to stay so Naruto sighed again but then put a smile on his face. "Tell you what. When I come back, I will let each of you to either face me in battle or compete against me in cooking. So I expect each of you to remember your training and always turn to Master Chin. He may not remember your names but he is the ace in Food Honor." This time, everyone agreed and Naruto was able to depart without any protest.

It is just that he never saw some of the Shinobi look away with tears and no one saw that he had then too on his face; he is just hiding them much better than when he said farewell to a little boy he befriended back in the Wave Country.

End of Chapter 4.

 ***I have wanted to do a chapter like this for a while with another of my crossovers with Toriko but to my disappointment, I soon lost interest in that story for my others before even coming close. I just hope you like it all the same, I have a life that is changing faster than I can ever ask it too; like when was the last time I asked my life to change. Why can't we enjoy a slower lifestyle so you will be adjust and enjoy the changes years before another comes into play?**

 **Just tell me what you think of how Food Honor is really helping the Shinobi. You probably wondering why I allow someone like Sasuke to learn this dangerous skillset. It is because he deserved to learn how to enjoy life the most and what better way than to honor the food that allow him and the others to eat them and live. Hope you understand and love to hear from you later!***

 **Translations:**

 **Spoon Seisha – Spoon Volley (Personally Made)**

 **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan – Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees**

 **Henge: Kongōnyoi – Transformation: Adamantine Staff**


	5. The Ultimate Test!

Food Honor Naruto

The Ultimate Test! A New Hokage to Appease!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko!**

 _Previously on Food Honor Naruto;_

 _And so, the week finally passed and the Shinobi were making scattered process; some took it faster than others but not one of them had passed the training yet. That didn't mean they were terrible; they managed to get comfortable about this training and even their attitudes started to change for the better; it was that they just couldn't do what Naruto could do in his sleep. Despite all that frustration, they kept trying; trying to do two hours with the_ _ **Torchorsetails**_ _, eat the_ _ **Rice among Eggs**_ _as a whole, trying to survive the_ _ **Gratitude Cacti**_ _without injury, and trying to bloom the_ _ **Ham Flowers**_ _. After some progress for each of them, their training extend to include them trying to maintain balance under the fragile and soft_ _ **Pudding From The Hump of a Pudding Camel**_ _and eat the slippery_ _ **Icefish Soumen**_ _from the bowl. But of the moment, they were not training. Naruto called for a meeting of great importance and was something they all needed to know._

 _"Listen up everyone." Naruto said to his fellow Shinobi, "Keep at your training. I have to leave here for almost two weeks. The Village wants a new ruler and have signed me up for the task."_

 _"But what is this that you can't help with our training!? You can't just announce it and leave it at that!" Ino was the more outspoken out of the Genin who missed their promotion. The rest of them all nodded._

 _"…Fine." Naruto said after getting tired of hearing them beg for more answers. They all slapped their hands in victory and went back into positon to listen more carefully. "I was asked to seek out the only one with connections to Konoha who is are last choice for Hokage. Their last choice was a peeping tom of a Sage that even Orochimaru has trouble facing alone; he refused on behalf of his free spirit." Naruto said. As he got up, he saw that everyone was just begging for him to stay so Naruto sighed again but then put a smile on his face. "Tell you what. When I come back, I will let each of you to either face me in battle or compete against me in cooking. So I expect each of you to remember your training and always turn to Master Chin. He may not remember your names but he is the ace in Food Honor." This time, everyone agreed and Naruto was able to depart without any protest._

 _It is just that he never saw some of the Shinobi look away with tears and no one saw that he had then too on his face; he is just hiding them much better than when he said farewell to a little boy he befriended back in the Wave Country._

Their progress was great advancing. Sasuke and Neji had at last passed the first set of exercises and were working on the second. Too bad that by then, Hinata and Shino were now the next aces because of pure determination and complete emotional control respectfully. They can even do ten **Torchorsetails** all at once, pass the **Gratitude Cacti** with the **Pudding From The Hump of a Pudding Camel** , an eat the **Rice Among Eggs** with the **Icefish Soumen**.

It looks like they will be the first to face Naruto once he arrives. This is also confirmed because they also completed no only the physical half of Food Honor Training but also the Cooking Half. At first, their exercises were to cut open a dozen Puffer Whales and remove their sacks within one minute without spoiling one. Then they were to cut a head of cabbage until the pieces were so thin, they can be mistaken for threads of spider web and can barely be seen. This of course took as long as the first half of the training.

But they weren't the only ones doing the Cooking Half of the training. Kurenai also joined to be a good example of a house wife and after her came Ino, Tenten and Sakura after they decided to take a little break from their Physical training. Kiba, Neji, Sasuke preferred to stick to the Physical Half because learning how to cook never interested them for their one reason. Choji just didn't want to cook if he will find himself eating what he made before everyone else. Lee just did it in order to 'improve his youth' and every time he said that, the girls will silence him.

Asuma, Kakashi, Guy and the others just didn't care for cooking and just tried to apply this training to their own Jutsu. Just like with Hinata, their limits were increased tenfold so they were able to use their Jutsu more often in a single match and they were even more powerful. It was like all the food they ever ate had come to their aid and made them into stronger individuals.

"Just when are going to be done with our training Shuu-san?" Kakashi asked in his usual laziness but for once, everyone actually agreed with him. They had been doing this for who knows how long and even after Naruto left on that mission in search for the Fifth Hokage. It seemed that the training was endless.

"When Naruto returns, he has started your training and he decides when it will end. I am just filling in but if you forget everything he taught you, than you will have to redo the training all over again." Shuu simply said with his usual dark tone that creeped most of the Shinobi before he left for his other duties.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in Fire Country,

"So tell me, what we are looking for if we want to find this Tsunade?" Naruto said to his 'guide' who smirked. It was like he thought this was his chance to be called something other than Pervert Sage even though it is true.

"Well here is what I know about here the last time I have seen of Hime. She hates to show her age even though she is about as old as me. She just doesn't age gracefully so she tries to hide it. So we are looking for a young blonde in her twenties with a diamond on her forehead. That is her invented Jutsu as the world's greatest medic Shinobi." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded, writing it all down in his head. "She also loves to gamble even though she has the world's worst luck so she is sometimes in heavy debit. She could be at a casino or anywhere else to gamble. But Hime loves to drink so the nearby bars can be a good place as well."

And so they tried all the bars they could find but there were no signs of a woman that matched Jiraiya's description of Tsunade. And so they tried the nearby casinos but didn't have any better luck, and speaking of it, Naruto showed some fox's blessing when he was ran out of every casino for almost winning them out of business; he was a rich man after the first two towns they tried and Jiraiya was left with no money in his pockets because Naruto will pull his drunken ass out of every brothel house, making the old man pay for everything as punishment.

"You just never told me that Tsunade was fast in moving from place to place Ero-Sennin." Naruto said with a smirk that he was the only one enjoying this wild goose chase; Naruto just gets richer and richer and gets to see this old man get bitten in the end at every town while Jiraiya gets just that.

"I thought that she won't be this hard to find okay Gaki. No need to rub it so hard." Jiraiya moaned. "We just have to keep trying and searching." He said and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, not very excited. They then entered their next location, a bar well known for its sake stores.

While Jiraiya was talking to the bartender and the owner, Naruto observed the place and then saw a woman who was light-skinned and of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. There was a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. She has a slender frame. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She also is wearing a necklace with three gems attached to the strings.

Besides her was another fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She was in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. In her hands was a pig of a light pinkish colour, much like any other ordinary pig. Her cheeks blush in a darker shade of the same tint as her skin. She is always seen wearing a pearl collar and a dark red jacket.

Naruto just went over to the same table that had extra space on the chairs. "I thought pets weren't allowed in bars."

The older woman turned to Naruto, revealing her drunken wonder. "And they don't…*hiccup*…allow kids in…*hic*…either. Now get…hiccup…lost." The woman finished her drunken and rude response and was about to get back to her bottles when they both heard a pop. In Naruto's hand was a very expense looking bottle with a fancy label and a cork that looked like it was made out of gold.

"Aieee! That's the Royal Gold Wine! That is the most costly wine in all of Hi no Kuni! Where then it come from!" That younger woman yelled almost as loud as Sakura normally does. That got everyone listening and they soon recognized the wine as well.

"Let's just say I have my own way of practicing my blackmail skills with some casino owners when it came to the money the losers handed out. And I will give it to the ones who show me where Tsunade is and you better not lie or you will drinking dirt water for less!" Naruto said causally and everyone in the bar started to point at the older and drunken women; despite that their arms were solid, their faces showed that they were in doubt, maybe they were hearing them wrong but that woman did look a lot like Tsunade.

"That is me!" The woman, the 'great Tsunade', pointed to herself while trying to drink her cup of sake only to spit out dirt water! "What eh hell is this!?"

"Sorry grandma, you are too drunk and senile for this treasure of the tastes. Come and get it boys and girls!" Naruto said as he poured the wine into sake cups and handed it all out them out to the other customers who drank it heartily.

"But what about me? I to the truth and why I am not getting any!? And don't call me Grandma!" Tsunade shouted and everyone just stared her down, like she was going to crash the party but not on their watch.

"Well Grandma, we 'need' you to help our village. Sensei's orders and you shouldn't be so stupid to say no." Naruto said and he dragged Tsunade by the hair, proving it wasn't a wig, rather hard and out of the bar. "Ero-Sennin, I found someone named Tsunade and I need to use her reference for the real one!"

XXXXX

"For the last time, I am Tsunade!" Later, the same woman was arguing with Naruto about the whole debate as to a drunken and rude sac of old bone sis really the remaining member of the Sannin of Konoha who served the village years ago.

"Then cure yourself of your drunkenness, your rusty edges or better yet, your bad luck." Naruto said mockingly and only escaped death because Tsunade was so drunk, she missed and only hit a pillar that heled the roof above her head, landed right onto her. "I didn't think so. Why are we wasting our time with this poor excuse for an old maid?"

"Because believe it or not brat but this Tsunade all right, most can't even use chakra when they are drunk but only Tsunade can. And this lady is doing just that." Jiraiya said, "And we are not leaving without her."

After explaining what it going on, Tsunade nearly automatically refused; she said that if her old teacher can't handle the job then there was no reason to believe she could. She still hated Konoha because she blamed them for taking away her younger brother and her old fiancé, both she loved more than anything in the world. "I hate the village because they treated me no different than dirt. And yet I have a good reason not to run away and take revenge. Because I don't want to be on the same level as the ones I hate and be no different than how you are old girl." Naruto said and Tsunade was both red from drunken rage and embarrassment.

A week later,

"When is Naruto-kun really coming!? We have been waiting all day!" Ino shouted as she couldn't take it all anymore.

"Troublesome, will you shut up Ino? Naruto is more than capable of taking care of himself than any of us or better yet, all of us combined. It will take a couple of armies to give him trouble. I know that from seeing just how outclassed we are to Naruto. He had a whole month hear, so I heard from the other teachers." Shikamaru said and Ino just glared back at him.

"There is nothing troublesome about girls actually caring about you Shikamaru, there is never any logic to feelings." That sure silenced Shikamaru just in time for Ino to tackle a certain blonde. She snuggled into his warmth much to confusion and jealously of the other Kunoichi. "Now that I am back then you all can try to get at the **Bubble Fruit**. Only those who grasp one in the palm of their hands can challenge me to a duel."

That got them motivated because they all felt the need to get back to Naruto's new levels. In the garden with the bubbles, they all remembered what they learned about Food Honor and tried to make a step towards the delicate bubbles. They soon went one after the other, noting no bubble starting to pop like before.

When they reached the minimum distance towards the bubbles, they reached for them. The Shinobi all were amazed that they were actually holding the ' **Bubble Fruit** '. Then they all heard clapping. "Congratulations. I was hoping that you all were able to do it in due time and now I get to spend the afternoon, showing off your work to our new Hokage. She just happened to follow me all the way here just to witness the power of Konoha's new generation of Shinobi.

XXXXX

And so, later out on the sunken battlefield that was part of the temple,

"The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and the Konoha Shinobi will now get under way. This duel will have a various rounds, each with a number of Shinobi based on those who volunteer. The match is over when either the challenged falls or the challengers all are unable to battle. Is that clear?" Shuu said and they all nodded in their own words. "Good, now…"

"I want Naruto!"

"I want Uzumaki!"

That was said all at once, like shouters named Sasuke and Neji, were an old married couple. Naruto laughed heartily. "Thanks but I prefer woman because they are a lot warmer to be around." Naruto smirked while the Kunoichi all blushed for some reason. Nevertheless, Neji and Sasuke were sound facing Naruto who drew a very strange kitchen knife.

Neji and Sasuke all went out in order to bring down Naruto or at least exhaust him. But it was all for naught because all Uzumakis were once renowned for their enhanced life essence as a bloodline trait. They are very hard to tire out so much that only an Uzumaki can keep up with another.

And so, it was like it all happened in no time at all. Naruto had sent both 'heavy hitters' to the ground; Sasuke couldn't move his arms and legs and fell to the ground like a discarded old puppet by its puppet master while Neji was left paralyzed and his eyes were forced to stare at the sun like a tumbled statue.

The other Shinobi were in shock that Naruto had beaten Sasuke and Neji like it was all nothing; it was like nothing had changed from the Chunin Exams, at all. "Hey!" Naruto yelled out to them, breaking his remaining opponents out of their stupor, "There is no room to quit before your match! It is either you all fall or I do! Now come on!"

End of Chapter 5.

 ***What do you think? I actually cut out the battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto at the last minute so I apologize for it. Don't worry, once I get to it, I will have Naruto flashback to what he did to the snake Sennin and his boy toy. It is just too soon in the story to explain.***


	6. From Test to Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko!**

Food Honor Naruto

From Test to Trial

 _Previously on Food Honor Naruto;_

" _When is Naruto-kun really coming!? We have been waiting all day!" Ino shouted as she couldn't take it all anymore._

 _"Troublesome, will you shut up Ino? Naruto is more than capable of taking care of himself than any of us or better yet, all of us combined. It will take a couple of armies to give him trouble. I know that from seeing just how outclassed we are to Naruto. He had a whole month hear, so I heard from the other teachers." Shikamaru said and Ino just glared back at him._

 _"There is nothing troublesome about girls actually caring about you Shikamaru, there is never any logic to feelings." That sure silenced Shikamaru just in time for Ino to tackle a certain blonde. She snuggled into his warmth much to confusion and jealously of the other Kunoichi. "Now that I am back then you all can try to get at the_ _ **Bubble Fruit**_ _. Only those who grasp one in the palm of their hands can challenge me to a duel."_

 _That got them motivated because they all felt the need to get back to Naruto's new levels. In the garden with the bubbles, they all remembered what they learned about Food Honor and tried to make a step towards the delicate bubbles. They soon went one after the other, noting no bubble starting to pop like before._

 _When they reached the minimum distance towards the bubbles, they reached for them. The Shinobi all were amazed that they were actually holding the_ _ **'Bubble Fruit'**_ _. Then they all heard clapping. "Congratulations. I was hoping that you all were able to do it in due time and now I get to spend the afternoon, showing off your work to our new Hokage. She just happened to follow me all the way here just to witness the power of Konoha's new generation of Shinobi."_

 _XXXXX_

 _And so, later out on the sunken battlefield that was part of the temple,_

 _"The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and the Konoha Shinobi will now get under way. This duel will have a various rounds, each with a number of Shinobi based on those who volunteer. The match is over when either the challenged falls or the challengers all are unable to battle. Is that clear?" Shuu said and they all nodded in their own words. "Good, now…"_

 _"I want Naruto!"_

 _"I want Uzumaki!"_

 _That was said all at once, like shouters named Sasuke and Neji, were an old married couple. Naruto laughed heartily. "Thanks but I prefer woman because they are a lot warmer to be around." Naruto smirked while the Kunoichi all blushed for some reason. Nevertheless, Neji and Sasuke were sound facing Naruto who drew a very strange kitchen knife._

 _Neji and Sasuke all went out in order to bring down Naruto or at least exhaust him. But it was all for naught because all of the Uzumaki were once renowned for their enhanced life essence as a bloodline trait. They are very hard to tire out so much that only an Uzumaki can keep up with another._

 _And so, it was like it all happened in no time at all. Naruto had sent both 'heavy hitters' to the ground; Sasuke couldn't move his arms and legs and fell to the ground like a discarded old puppet by its puppet master while Neji was left paralyzed and his eyes were forced to stare at the sun like a tumbled statue._

 _The other Shinobi were in shock that Naruto had beaten Sasuke and Neji like it was all nothing; it was like nothing had changed from the Chunin Exams, at all. "Hey!" Naruto yelled out to them, breaking his remaining opponents out of their stupor, "There is no room to quit before your match! It is either you all fall or I do! Now come on!"_

A half hour had passed since Naruto asked for every Konoha Shinobi after Sasuke and Neji to face him. And now, he was the only one still standing. Those that used brute strength like Choji and Kiba were tired out and forced to the ground, too exhausted to keep their defenses and endurance up. Those who relied on their wit and non-physical attacks like Shino or Kurenai were pressured into burning their energy twice as fast than normal. And all those in between had to face those same disabilities until they too fell.

All in all, every single Shinobi were still nothing but fresh students against a harden master. That is the difference between them and Naruto. The blonde was able to get to his level, many times their own, in only a month. Meanwhile the remaining Shinobi, no matter how talented they were in Ninjutsu, could only get so far in a single week. "That's it. I hope you will learn from this if you are actually Shinobi."

Naruto said those words before relaxing his stance and placed his special knife away for now. "All we learned…" Naruto then saw that Sasuke was still conscious and tried to get his aching, beaten body to get up; an impossible task the most. "Is that you are still a dobe! You knew we will lose so you used their chance to embarrass us because you were jealous of us! You had a month to learn this Food Honor and we only had a week! That is not fair!"

Everyone moaned in disbelief that Sasuke has resorted to accusations and ranting to fix his bruised ego. But not a single person present could see this coming. "You now Sasuke, that is correct." The Konoha Shinobi were surprised to hear that Naruto actually agreed with his Uchiha teammate; from the academy and early Genin days, Naruto never did once call Sasuke right on anything. "I was jealous of you guys. But not for those reasons Sasuke, I will never stoop that low like you would."

"What!?" Sasuke shouted before clutching his ribs, causing a couple of snickering to be heard.

"I was jealous of you guys because each of you has a treasure that I will give a good ten years to have for my own. I could only have hoped that you would have realized it before today." Naruto said, not budging from his spot, where every single fallen Shinobi can be seen clearly. "That you all had at least someone to go to when you are sad, lost, in need of comfort. I never did and that is why I am going to keep battling you all. Until you figure out completely as to why we actually spar against each other."

"To kick-ass and show them whose boss is why we…ARRGH!" Kiba tried to butt in but also had to reel in to hold back the pain in his ribs. Seriously, who does the exact same injury to a different person and do it completely identical while they were at it?

"Not even close Kiba, now just rest until you can get to your bed like the others. I am going to prepare you all for your next trial tomorrow. And after that, you will have to face the greatest challenge there is here at the Shokurin Temple." Naruto said before he went up and disappeared.

XXXXX

The next day then came with several of the Shinobi still feeling sore, both physically and mentally, about this one-sided defeat to Naruto. It really stung that they were used to being above the 'dead-last' from the academy graduates this year. Now, Naruto is above them all, at nearly the same level as their new Hokage.

But they went to one of the outdoor area of the temple on Naruto's instructions, they saw the blonde in front of several outdoor kitchen counters with a rooftop over them with thin columns. "This is your next challenge, one that will also determine how far your Food Honor has gotten. Prepare this **Puffer Whale** successfully and remove its poison sack." Naruto said, pointing to the small fish that is on every cutting board.

The **Puffer Whale** , despite the name, was actually the size of a fully grown average fish with an almost perfectly rounded body with a back fin attached. Its skin was a milky white. Its fins were long yet flaky, like leafs off a tree with only a small sturdy one around the middle of its back. Its gills are only one sleeved on each side. Its lips seemed rather thick for a fish and its eyes seemed to have no eyelids, like most fish.

"What poison sack?" Kurenai asked, "That doesn't look the type to have such a thing." Naruto just shook his head.

"I thought that a Jonin would have learned this enough times already. Appearances can always be deceiving." Naruto said before approaching one. "On the other hand." Everyone saw with awe that Naruto took the standard cooking knife nearby and expertly handing the Puffer Whale, opening the flesh and removing a dark, purplish sack from within. And when everyone saw that the sack was indeed containing poison, the Puffer Whale then shined brightly and with a pure golden texture.

"What is happening?!" Kiba shouted while Naruto chuckled.

"That is the why the Puffer Whale is often sought out once they surface to swallow waters once every decade." Naruto said. "Because in the legal business, the golden Puffer Whale is worth ten million yen or, 1.325 million ryo (1)." Naruto said and left off to sink this into the yet again awed Shinobi. "But **Puffer Whale** is also used in the black market as it can be purely poisonous to eat when treated unsuccessfully. They love to sell them for a good dirty profit."

After a long silence about how people still trade dangerous goods in illegal trading system today, even outside the Elemental Continent. "So what about the poison sack Naruto-san?" Shino asked.

"That?" Naruto spoke simply before smiling. "If you want to test with it then you are welcome to help yourself once everyone takes a chance at these **Puffer Whales**. Only, if you are willing to look like a housewife while doing it~!" Naruto's mischievous side came back and several of the boys immediately declined.

And in the end, only some of the Kunoichi preformed the challenge. Sakura and Ino sure didn't want to look like 'housewives' to the object of their still thriving crush. The others were a little too proud to see themselves cooking when the women look much better with an apron and a cooking hat on. And they were also a little surprised to see the Kunoichi prepare the **Puffer Whale** a lot like Naruto did.

There was just one thing wrong with the result. "Hey!" Kiba shouted after a while of silence following the Kunoichi completing their removal of the poison sack from the bodies of the **Puffer Whales**. "Why aren't they turning gold!?" Everyone turned and gasped as they realized that it was far too long for the Puffer Whales to turn gold even with their poison sacks removed; it took a lot sooner with Naruto's!

"That is because the Puffer Whales are unaware they are dead or that their poison sacks have been removed." Naruto said something out of a crazed man book. "That is another benefit and otherwise an effect of Food Honor done in cooking ingredients that are still fresh and alive."

"But how is that the Puffer Whale is still alive!? That is impossible!" Kiba shouted but Naruto just grinned.

"Not so impossible with food allowing you to use it in any shape or form as your wish. Food Honor both prepares and preserve food for cooking." Naruto explained. "I heard that some masters slice the meat off their prey while letting the poor animals move on, not aware that they were dying."

Everyone couldn't believe it, could power like this exist at all. If assassins get this power then they could kill anyone and their prey will never see it coming until they eventually die. That was also another thing that made Food Honor especially beneficial for a Shinobi to be extra dangerous.

"What else can Food Honor do?" Shino asked even though there was hesitation, as if he didn't feel very well about any possible answer. And it was shared throughout the Konoha Shinobi. And they got their answer for sure but it will what they least expected, and thus they were unprepared for it.

XXXXX

"What the hell!?" Yep, they were totally unprepared for what was to be their next challenge. And it was, a land and pathway of giant bubbles is the last they ever dreamed of taking head on into. "Just what is this!?"

"It is what it looks like Kiba. That is why it is called the Bubble Way." Naruto said and everyone couldn't argue with the name. "All we have to do is walk down the Bubble Way until we come across the **Bubble Fruit**."

Silence reigned when Naruto explained the final trial. It was unbelievable.

"That's it!?" Everyone shouted while Naruto laughed before the blonde started to walk down the Bubble Way. After getting a head start, everyone else shrugged and charged to catch up. But this was nothing like they ever encountered back in Fire Country.

Much, much later…

"What…the…hell…?" Kiba said like he was running night empty. And everyone looked no better. They were still on the Bubble Way and they were still trying to keep following Naruto, who was still walking like it was nothing. And they had been at this for hours, "How…how can…he keep…walking…?" Kiba tried to say between breathes.

"I…don't know…" It was also surprising that the Jonin were also feeling the exhaustion despite how more experienced and more physically fit they were compared to the Genin. Even Guy was feeling it too. "I…also…don't know…why…we…haven't…seen any…real **Bubble** … **Fruit** …"

"I told you all already, the Bubble Fruit will come when they decided to. And this is the best way to find them." Naruto said with barely a break in his breath.

"I…think that…I lost…ten pounds…already…" Shino said and it looked like it hurt to even speak that out loud.

"J-just…what…is…this…crap supposed…to…do…?" Ino said, with her ribs showing as a result of some weight lost as well. And Sakura was just like here as both girls took the idea of a diet way too far. And they could only get so far before they eventually collapsed.

And after them, many others did as well. They just couldn't even move their legs with their stomachs begging for fulfillment and the growls were starting to get painful as well. And after the Genin feel at different spots on the Bubble Way, there were only the Jonin left.

And yet they didn't fare as well either. Kurenai was the first to fall since she preferred illusions and wit over endurance with marital arts. Then came Asuma, he was just a slight better than Kurenai in Taijutsu. The only ones left to try and make it were Guy and Kakashi. And who would have thought since Kakashi didn't actually care for his 'rivalry' with Guy.

But after another hour since leaving everyone else behind, the two Jonin couldn't make another step and both fell to the ground. All the while, Naruto looked no different. But this time, Naruto made not a foot further.

Instead, he smiled as he saw that the path was somehow filled with fallen Shinobi. Even though the Jonin pack had left the Genin far behind! Also, Naruto looked like he was a different person. He was still wearing the same clothes he got from the temple but his hair was no longer just blonde. It was long and wild, with this strange bright color to it. All in all, he looked like a god, gazing down fallen mortals.

" **Food Impression**." Naruto spoke in a regal tone, fitting his new look. "That is what this trial was to teach you all. That you should never relay on getting food when you are in a world that offers nothing to help you. If you master **Food Impression** than you can go for a good half year the best without a single piece of food to eat."

Naruto said this, all the while with strange bubbles surrounding the Konoha Shinobi. They all looked vast as the sea and glowed brighter than the finest of jewels. And these bubbles had moved down to each of the Shinobi, near their dried up mouths that had touched a pint of water in who knows how long. That was to be the last Bubble Way had seen of Naruto or the Konoha Shinobi since.

End of Chapter 6.

 ***I really put all my effort into this chapter when I realized what a special day was today. Today marks two years, exactly, since I first became a member and author on this website! What a surprise, to think that two year had actually passed and that I have lost count! I wanted to make this update to tell you guys about this!***

 **1\. This was my attempt to convert yen from real life and the Toriko universe into the fictional Ryo used in the Naruto universe. Please don't be offended if I just guested, I will like to hear how you will safely do the same in any review you post.**


End file.
